Harvest Moon: The Quileute Saga
by Deadly Snow White
Summary: Years after BD, Nessie and Claire are grown. Everyone is happy. A tragedy masks itself to be a blessing. Follow this set of new and old characters as they take on the horror that is to come. Rated M: Mature language and graphic descriptions.


**Disclaimer: We do not own most of the characters in this fanfiction. It IS a "fan" - "fiction". Anyway, plot is ours and don't take it. Some of the characters do belong to us.  
><strong>

**Harvest Moon:**

_**The Quileute Saga**_

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

"Truth or dare...Raven!" Nessie giggled, pointing to her best friend. "Choose wisely."

Raven glared wickedly at Nessie, her brown eyes leveled with both of the other girls. To Raven, this was normal. There was nothing odd about Renesmee Cullen or Claire Young. Raven lived a relatively normal life, oblivious to the immortals she shared a town with.

"Dare?" Claire laughed, "You're taking a huge risk, Nes does not hold back."

"I wouldn't want her to..." she grinned, "...dare."

"Okay..." Nessie said, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Hmm...I dare you to sneak into my Uncle Emmett's room and take his prized signed football."

"No offense, Nes, but I don't want to be a thief." Raven shook her head.

"I'll put it back later, I swear!" she giggled again, sounding girly and childish.

"You know, for sixteen, you sure are a toddler." she stood up, "Fine, I'll steal the freaking football."

"Wooo!" Claire howled.

"Wow, Claire, you've been hanging out with your boyfriend a little too much." Nessie jabbed. Both Claire and Nessie burst into hysterical laughter. Raven gave the two of them a confused look and stepped into the hallway. Emmett's room was four doors from Renesmee's. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this dare, considering that Nessie's uncle was a monster of a man. Terrifying.

The Cullen's laughter from the downstairs family room echoed up into the hallway. More than likely, the Quiluetes were with them. Maybe just Jake, Quil, and Embry.

Pushing away all her doubts, Raven trudged forward to Emmett's bedroom to search for the prized football. As she reached for the doorknob, someone cleared their throat behind her. Emmett loomed behind her, a grin spread across his face.

"Is there a reason an adolescent is sneaking into my room?" he chuckled deeply.

Raven's eyes widened, "It's Nessie's fault!" she accused quickly.

Emmett's booming laughter roared through the house, seeming to shake it. "Well, well. What are you girls doing in there? Truth or dare? Sounds fun!" his grin remained.

"Game's over." Raven gulped nervously, backing into Nessie's room, "Sorry!" she yelped, shutting the door.

"Football?" Claire asked.

"He caught me," Raven looked over to Renesmee, "Your Uncle is..."

Nessie laughed, "Emmett is the only word to describe him. Just be happy you didn't run into my Uncle Jasper." Claire nodded her agreement.

"Nessie! Jake's here!" Bella's voice called from the staircase.

In a matter of seconds, only Claire and Raven were left in Nessie's room. "She really likes Jake." Claire laughed.

"I can tell."

"And Quil is so...so...amazing. He's perfect." Claire said dreamily.

Raven smiled, "When do I get to meet him?"

She stood up slowly, realization hitting. "If Jacob is here..." Claire grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her out the door and into the Cullen's family room. The only Cullens in there were Edward, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. Four tan, tall figures stood by the front door while Jake twirled Renesmee around only feet away.

"Quil!" Claire squealed, running towards her boyfriend. Raven was being yanked towards the strangers.

"Claire-let go!" Raven managed, trying to pull herself in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Claire-Bear." he kissed Claire's cheek.

"Raven, this is my Quil. That is Leah, Seth and Embry." she said, pointing to each one as she went. Leah hardly acknowledged the newcomer, she just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Don't mind my sister," Seth shook his head.

"Leah is kind of a grouch. Don't take it personally," Embry added.

"I wont," Raven said, smiling at the boys. "Nice to meet you, I'm Raven."

"Nice to meet you, Raven." Embry smiled, his eyes locked on hers. The air suddenly seemed to change, it was like everything around him was no longer existent, no longer mattered. Gravity was no longer holding him down, the only thing that was keeping him still and in place was one single force. Raven.

"Oh, dammit, Embry, not you too!" Leah hollered from outside. With a frustrated growl, she jogged away from the Cullen house.

"...Embry?" Seth asked cautiously.

Jake and Quil both turned towards their friend, eyes wide. "I knew it would happen soon!" Jake held his hand out to Quil. "Ten bucks, dude."

"That was _so many_ years ago, does it really count?" Quil whined, pulling out his wallet.

"Ha!"

"Here, ten dollars." Quil said sadly, handing him the bill.

"Am I the only one that feels like they're missing something...?" Raven questioned, glancing around the room. Embry continued to stare at her, "And what's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

Embry grinned suddenly, "I'm perfect, would you like me to get you something? Anything. Are you hungry, cold, or bored?"

She laughed and turned her attention to Nes and Claire, "Is he kidding?"

"Afraid not." Jacob answered first, waving the bill in Quil's face. With that, Quil stuck his middle finger toward him.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Embry asked, his eyes showed concern.

Seth shook his head, "This is bound to get interesting, guys. But now I feel like I'm out of some cool club. I mean, first Jake and Quil. Then Paul and Jared. Now Embry! I feel left out."

Raven looked around the room for a second time, "I think I need a explanation."

"Well-"

"-we'll tell you about it later." Nessie cut Embry off before he could willingly explain the situation to Raven. Nessie pulled Embry away from Raven and towards Jake, "You have to order him not to tell her." she whispered to him. "Jakey, please do this one thing for me."Jacob nodded slightly, and with the help of Seth and Quil, they had Embry in tow heading to the beach in no time.

"What the _hell _just happened?" Rosalie cut in, looking slightly disgusted.


End file.
